


Ghosts and Homes

by LadyBrooke



Series: Fëanorian Week [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Celebrimbor is haunted by ghosts and reality, and has to leave far too many homes.Seven related drabbles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Celebrimbor is not technically part of Fëanorian Week, but I decided to add him on Curufin's day, because he's my favorite. :P

**Childhood**

Telperinquar grows up in utter darkness, covered in his great-grandfather’s blood, clutched to his father’s chest as they ride to tell his grandfather what has happened.

He is still a boy, but he grows up quickly from death after death in his life.

His father and uncles never fully adapt to their Sindarin names, he takes to Celebrimbor and eventually almost forgets Telperinquar.

He was a child of Valinor, but not an adult.

Valinor is a faint dream some days, and the subject of nightmares most days.

Valinor means death without a chance.

Middle-earth means death, but for both sides.

**Fëanor**

His grandfather dies when he is still young, and seems more a ghost than real.

He remembers days spent in his grandfather’s lap, being taught the names of jewels and being given candy that his father had said he shouldn’t have, but grandfather just winked and said it would be their secret.

He also remembers his grandfather burning the ships, and his father refusing to tell him where his Uncle had gone.

And then grandfather was gone too, and Uncle Maitimo disappeared but returned, and nobody could explain why he could do that but grandfather couldn’t come back to him.

**Forge work**

Grandfather wouldn’t let him see weapons when they were in Valinor, he realizes years later when he covers one in the workshop with a cloth and sees the shape of it when hidden.

He remembers being taught how to make jewelry – “It’s more suitable for your small hands now, Telpe. See how easily you can work the jewels into their setting?” – and how to do delicate work.

He still prefers that, though he wonders if Annatar really had worked with his grandfather before the exile to Formenos.

Still, if he had, it would be nice to know more from it.

**Curufin**

If his grandfather is a ghost, his father is far too real.

He brings them to Nargothrond, and Celebrimbor thinks that they are going to be safe for now, so he sets up in the forge and lets Orodreth’s son follow him around asking questions.

It is only later – seeing the look on Gil-galad’s face as he realizes that his Uncle is never coming back, the same look Celebrimbor wore at Losgar – that he realizes how wrong he was.

He renounces his father, no matter how much it hurts.

He loves his father, but he cannot forgive this right now.

**Manipulation**

Celebrimbor sends the rings away as soon as he realizes Annat- Sauron’s deception.

He sends them to Gil-galad (who will hopefully forgive him) and Galadriel (who probably will not) and then readies himself to make a stand against Sauron.

He will come for them, the same way that Morgoth came for the Silmarils and faced Finwë.  

But the Rings will not be here, and Sauron will face Celebrimbor, who will stand before his doors and wait for what comes.

Time is what they need, and time he will buy, the last of the cursed smiths from the House of Fëanor.

**Ruling**

He is the leader of the Gwaith-i-Mírdan and now leader of Ost-in-Edhil.

He is not entirely comfortable with either. None of his family has ever been able to keep their lands, and even with Morgoth gone, who says he will not bring ruin to this one too?

Memories of the Silmarils haunt him, and he does not want to bring another doom down on his people by going against the Valar.

But there are rumors that the Valar have sent a Maia as their emissary.  

Perhaps if he does speak to his Maia, he will give them guidance about that.

**of Nargothrond**

He is happy in Nargothrond. In spite of his father’s actions, Orodreth allows him to remain and Gil-galad continues to be friendly, in spite of the difference in their ages.

It surprises him when Orodreth comes to visit the forges one day.

“You care for my son, do you not?”

“Yes,” Celebrimbor answers. “He is a good boy.”

“He is in danger here,” Orodreth says. “Morgoth will come for all of the remaining princes in our line who could be King.”

“You would send him away?”

“Yes.”

Celebrimbor looks around his latest home and sighs. “I will go with him.”


End file.
